This study compares Black and White adult offspring from middle class families with parental alcoholism (ACOA - adult children of alcoholics) and without parental alcoholism (ACONA - adult children of non-alcoholics) with age similar sex and race matched controls. Preliminary findings include a greater frequency of both alcoholism and major depression in ACOA when compared with ACONA. Males appear to be at higher risk for alcoholism while females are at higher risk for major depression. No racial differences are apparent except for a possible increased risk of minor depression in black women among both ACOA and ACONA.